1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink and an ink jet recording method using such an ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink containing a polymer particle is known as an ink jet ink. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-149600 proposes an ink jet ink containing a crosslinkable polymer particle.